


Exeunt

by whydidIwritethis



Series: Sanders Sides Percy Jackson AU! [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hispanic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hispanic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Roman and Remus live in Mexico, Son of Apollo Remus, Son of Apollo Roman, Stay Safe!, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, also i'm sad that Hispanic Remus isn't a tag, it's brief tho - Freeform, just in case you don't read the beginning notes, rated teen for that blood/injury mention, the bold words are them speaking Spanish btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydidIwritethis/pseuds/whydidIwritethis
Summary: So, my little dove, I'm afraid I am leaving.(Title and summary from Exeunt by The Oh Hello's. Please read the beginning notes if you decide to read!)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Original Character(s), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Original Character(s)
Series: Sanders Sides Percy Jackson AU! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686265
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Exeunt

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry this has taken so long, my mental health kinda plummeted during the quarantine. anyway, i am not Mexican, so i tried to research as much as i could about the culture and names referenced in this. if you are Mexican and see inconsistancies, please please PLEASE reach out to me as i want to make these fics as accurate as they can be. now, with all that said, the master post for this au can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440108
> 
> another very important thing to note: any use of bold words is the characters speaking Spanish. i'm not fluent and they would obviously speak their native language around their family so i just made the Spanish dialouge bold. and yes, Bianca and Angelina's names are a reference to Nico because i love him. enjoy!!!

When Roman woke up in the morning, he did not expect to go to sleep in another country. He had woken up, gotten dressed (a red t-shirt with white overalls, one of his favorites), and walked across the hallway to bang on Remus’s door. After Roman heard Remus’s loud groan, he went into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Remus eventually dragged himself into the bathroom, wearing a black t-shirt and camouflage baggy pants. His eyes had heavy bags under them, and the strange white streak in his hair (that Roman did not share, even if they were identical twins) hung in his eyes.

“ **I hate you.** ” Remus hit Roman with his usual morning glare.

“ **Good morning to you too Remus.** ” Roman finished styling his hair (he had to look nice for all the girls right? 5th-grade boys were supposed to impress 5th-grade girls. That was like, the law or something) while Remus begrudgingly brushed his teeth.

“ **Boys! Breakfast time!** ” Mamá called from downstairs.

Andrea Garcia was the best mamá in the world. She listened to Roman and Remus when they thought of outlandish ideas together. She comforted Bianca and Angelina, the boys’ twin sisters, who were both six years old while the boys were ten, when they were terrified of the dark. She read all four of them bedtime stories when they wanted them. She was nice and caring and adventurous, everything a mamá should be. Roman adored her. Remus adored her as well, but would never admit it out loud to anyone but his family. Bianca and Angelina were practically attached to her hip. 

“ **Good morning Bianca! Good morning Angelina!** ” Roman sat down at the table after ruffling Bianca’s and Angelina’s hair. 

“ **Roman! You messed up my braids!** ” Bianca shrieked while Angelina giggled. Roman shrugged. Mamá would fix Bianca’s hair before school like she always did. Mamá came out from the kitchen, holding four plates of machacado con huevo.

“ **Good morning mamá!** ” Bianca, Angelina, and Roman said in unison.

“ **Good morning my loves,** ” mamá said, putting the plates down. “ **Remus! It’s breakfast time, get down here!** ”

Roman could practically hear Remus’s tired groans from upstairs. When Remus finally showed up, his breakfast was almost cold and he still looked half asleep.

“ **Good morning Remus,** ” mamá said. Remus grunted in response and began to eat. After breakfast, Remus was looking more awake (he usually wakes up during breakfast, mamá’s cooking was way too good not to give 100% attention to) and the kids went go gather their school things, and met up by the door. Mamá placed a kiss on all of their faces, said her goodbyes, and then they were off.

“ **Remus! Remus! I found a snail!** ” Angelina started jumped up and down when she spotted a snail halfway through their walk to school.

“ **Ew, **” Bianca and Roman said as Remus said “ **Cool!** ”.****

********

********

Roman and Bianca were more easily grossed out and liked to be clean and orderly. Roman was more dramatic about it, however, and was much more imaginative than Bianca. Bianca just hated being dirty. Bianca liked to watch her sister and brothers get into shenanigans and was very mischievous, acting as the brains behind all their stunts. Even so, all Bianca wanted was to see people happy. On the other hand, Angelina and Remus always liked to be outside and in the mud somewhere. They were both loud and boisterous. However, Angelina preferred to stay with people she knew and hated being in crowded places. Remus could make friends with just about anyone who could stand him.

When the siblings got to school, Bianca and Angelina went to the first-grade wing while Roman and Remus walked into Mrs. Alegria’s class, where they were greeted by a sub. Remus glanced at Roman who shrugged.

What they didn’t know was, their “substitute” wasn’t really a substitute.

-

Remus was bored. So very bored. Usually, a substitute meant he could switch places and names with Roman and cause mischief, but this substitute was boring. For starters, he didn’t have his name written on the chalkboard like substitutes usually do. Then, he completely forgot about attendance, and went straight to social studies time, which usually came after lunch. So now Remus had to sit through the substitute’s very monotone voice explain Greek myths. Remus was way too tired for this. He knew his mamá adored these myths (he was literally named after one of the founders of Rome, though mamá wouldn’t tell him why), but Remus didn’t know how this would be useful in his everyday life. And so he sat and waited for the myths to get gory or something actually interesting. 

“ **Roman Garcia, do you know what a fury is?** ” Remus glanced at Roman, who was startled out of his doodling. Roman glanced nervously back at Remus, who shrugged his shoulders.

“ **No I don’t,** ” Roman said sheepishly.

“ **You should,** ” The substitute said. Well, that was… odd. Remus watched as Roman furrowed his brows and Remus found himself wrinkling his nose. Some kids started whispering to each other.

“ **Remus Garcia, do you know what a fury is?** ” Why was he using Remus’s full name?

“ **I don’t know, a monster or something. Sounds like one.** ” Remus shrugged, but still couldn’t shake off the feeling that this was weird. The substitute smiled. More kids started whispering to each other.

“ **Very good. Could you two boys follow me outside?** ” The substitute walked over to the door and gestured outside. This was very strange. Were they in trouble? Remus got the question right apparently, so why would both he and Roman get in trouble? Roman and Remus looked at each other nervously, but walked outside the classroom with the strange substitute.

“ **Are we in trouble?** ” Roman asked. As if in reply, the substitute started to slowly transform into a very tall being with large leathery wings, long sharp claws, big sharp teeth, and glowing yellow eyes. 

“ **In a way, yes.** ” A sharp terror ran through Remus’s veins, and he was sure Roman didn’t look much better than him. Remus grabbed Roman’s hand and began to sprint in the opposite direction, that _thing_ , whatever it was, beginning to chase them.

“ **What the _hell_ is that!?” Roman shouted over the thing’s screeches.**

****

****

“ **You think I know!?** ” Remus yelled. Roman and Remus continued to run down the streets of their usually sleepy town in eastern México. They didn’t live too far from their school, only a six or so minute walk away. If they could just make it home without becoming slivers, maybe they had a chance. Remus ran harder.

Unfortunately, the thing had wings, so it easily caught up with the brothers. The thing reached out with its unnaturally long arm and slashed a claw down Roman’s right arm, his blood as red as his shirt. Roman let out a guttural scream but only ran faster. Remus’s eyes widened in pure terror. This thing just might kill them. Almost home. They were almost home.

“ **Mamá! Help! Mamá!** ” Remus began to scream. Roman was panting, running on pure adrenaline, his blood leaving a trail behind them and staining his white overalls. They were so close. Remus was not going to let Roman die. Remus screamed louder.

Then Remus saw his mamá sprint out of the house holding a long bronze sword. He heard the thing screech and recoil slightly and Roman let out a high pitched whine. Mamá ran around the boys and slashed the sword across the thing’s body. The thing let out an agonized scream (it sounded like Roman, which was terrifying) and then dissolved into golden dust. Remus almost cried in relief before turning towards Roman just to see him collapse, his blood making a tiny puddle in the asphalt. Remus almost cried for a different reason. Mamá pushed past Remus and picked up Roman, then began to run back towards the house. After a couple of seconds of processing, Remus ran after her.

-

“ **Roman? Roman baby, please wake up. Please my darling Roman please wake up!** ” Roman blinked a few times. All he remembered what that horrible beast chasing him and his brother and then getting slashed by a claw. Oh god, is his brother ok? Is his mamá ok? Roman tries to sit up but instantly feels a little dizzy.

“ **Lay down my love, you’ve lost some blood.** ” Mamá laid a comforting hand on Roman’s chest and pushed him gently back on the bed. Roman felt rather than saw Remus shuffle closer until his hair was tickling Roman’s arm.

“ **Are you ok Ro?** ” Remus didn’t usually call Roman by his nickname. This must be serious.

“ **I don’t remember anything after seeing mamá run out of the house with her cool sword,** ” Roman said as he reached over with his unharmed arm to ruffle Remus’s hair. He may be injured, but Roman can still annoy his brother.

Remus scrunched his nose. “ **Mamá ran up to the thing and slashed it pretty good. It just disappeared! It looked like the fairy dust Tinker Bell leaves everywhere. **”****

********

********

Roman smiled. It was sweet how Remus was trying to cheer him up using Disney references. Mamá chuckled.

“ **That sounds awesome Re. Mamá? What was that beast?** ” Roman looked at his mamá and watched as her face fell.

“ **There’s something I need to tell you, boys. Something about your father.** ” Mamá _never_ talked about their father. She said he had been a nice man, but she never said anything else. Roman and Remus looked at each other.

“ **I’m sure you have learned about the 12 Olympian gods of Greek legend,** ” Mamá prompted. Remus nodded for both of them.

“ **Then I’m sure you know of the god Apollo. The god of the arts and archery among other things.** ” Mamá shifted her eyes between the two boys. Remus nodded again. Mamá blew out a breath.

“ **The god Apollo is your father.** ”

“ **He’s _what_?**” Roman shrieked as he sat up bolt right, and then promptly passed out.

“ **Does he have to be so dramatic?** ” Remus said, even though his eyes were widened and his jaw had dropped a little. Mamá settled Roman back onto the bed and then patted his cheek to wake him up. Roman groaned.

“ **Is our dad really a Greek god?** ” Roman mumbled. Mamá nodded.

“ **Cool,** ” Remus said despite himself.

“ **When I met Apollo, I didn’t know he was a god. He was very handsome and sweet, though a little cocky. I think Roman inherited his confidence from him. Anyway, when we found out we were expecting you two, he told me that he was a god. I’m sure you two know how much I love the Greek myths, so I had a little freakout for a while. My favorite myth was always the Romulus and Remus myth, even if it was a Roman myth instead of Greek. I asked Apollo if I could name you two after them. He agreed, but he was gone soon after you were born. I want you boys to listen to me. Being a demigod is very dangerous. Most demigods only live until they’re 25. Before Apollo left, he told me of a satyr who works at the American border who would take you two to a safe haven in New York. You’ll have to stay there until you’re old enough to fend for yourself.** ” Mamá had shed a few tears near the end. Roman felt like crying himself. He didn’t wanna leave mamá or Bianca or Angelina. He wanted to stay here, with his brother and his sisters and his beloved mamá.

“ **We’re gonna have to leave?** ” Remus said incredulously.

“ **I’m afraid so my love,** ” Mamá said, a few more tears falling down her cheeks. Roman felt a tear fall down his own cheek.

“ **When are we leaving?** ” Remus asked.

“ **The more you know about being a demigod, the more monsters can find you. We have to leave now,** ” Mamá said.

“ **What about Bianca and Angelina? I don’t want to leave without saying goodbye,** ” Roman insisted. Mamá shook her head.

“ **You’ll be able to contact us soon, I promise my loves,** ” Mamá said. “ **Now go pack your things, and be careful Roman.** ”

-

Remus wanted to cry. He and Roman had been in the car with mamá for about 2 hours, driving to the México-Texas border. They had packed their backpacks with their most favorite clothes, water bottles, and a few small knickknacks that would remind them of home. Remus didn’t want to leave home. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved his life. He loved teasing his brother with gruesome jokes, he loved rolling around outside with Angelina, and he loved playing pranks on Roman with Bianca. He loved waking up to his mamá’s cooking and her hugs and kisses. Remus was trying desperately to hold back his tears, while Roman had stopped crying about an hour ago. Remus hasn’t been able to stop holding it together since mamá started the car.

Eventually, they reached the border. Mamá had told them that their guide was going to be half goat, which Remus thought was kinda cool. She had also told them that the satyr spoke English but not Spanish. Roman and Remus practiced their English pretty regularly, it being their second language and all, but they still slipped back into Spanish without knowing sometimes.

“Vinney! What a lovely day for a walk in the park!” Mamá called out in English. The satyr, Vinney, nodded grimly. Apparently, that was a codeword for something had happened. Apparently, mamá had been planning this.

“This is Roman, and this is Remus. Say hi boys,” Mamá said.

“Hi,” said Remus and Roman.

“Hello, kids! I’m here to take you to a safe place. Everything’s gonna be ok.” Vinney was short, but he had a pretty cool beard so that kinda balanced things out. Remus nodded. Roman sniffled.

“Roman was injured by a fury today, so you might wanna take a car. I don’t want him to overexert himself,” mamá said. Vinney nodded and then smiled at the boys.

“I’ll let you say your goodbyes,” Vinney said. Remus’s stomach dropped. He would not cry. He would not cry. He would not cry. Roman sniffled next to Remus. Mamá knelt down next to the boys and gave a rueful smile.

“ **Be good for Vinney ok?** ” She said. Roman and Remus nodded. Mamá blew out a breath through her nose and turned to Remus.

“ **Remus, my mischievous mastermind. Keep Roman on his toes for me and Angelina, would you? I love you more than words could ever say.** ” Remus began to cry as he jumped into his mamá’s arms. He didn’t loudly sob, but he wet mamá’s shirt with his tears.

“ **I love you too mamá,** ” Remus whispered into her shoulder. Mamá rubbed his back and kissed his temple. When they parted, mamá pushed the hair from Remus’s face, placed one more kiss on his forehead, and then let him go. When Remus turned, Roman was softly crying. Roman briefly glanced at Remus looking slightly shocked-

(Roman hadn’t seen Remus cry since they were four years old.)

-before mamá pulled Roman closer.

“ **Roman, my brave fighter. Keep Remus smiling for me and Bianca, my love. I love you more than there are stars in the sky.** ” Roman let out a choked sob and hugged mamá around her neck to tightly she might’ve started choking. Remus barely heard Roman say he loved her and promised mamá that he would face every challenge with courage and honesty, just like her. After holding Roman for a while as she had with Remus, mamá pulled away and placed a kiss on his forehead. Then she pulled Remus closer again.

“ **When you get to camp, ask the counselors for a way to contact me. I hate to think this, but you’re going to be in great danger. Keep an eye out for each other and always stay with Vinney. I love you both so much. Be safe my loves.** ” Mamá kissed both boy’s cheeks one more time, and then stood up and nodded at Vinney.

“ **Tell Bianca and Angelina that we love them for us,** ” Remus said before Vinney placed a hand on his shoulder. He watched mamá nod, wave, and smile, and then he turned and walked toward the border.

-

Roman had never been to another country before, but he had already decided that he missed México. In their car ride so far, they had passed about 100 McDonald’s and seen 40 groups of cattle being led by cowboys ( _no,_ Roman was _not_ being _dramatic_ ).

Remus hadn’t talked since they left, and Roman was starting to get a little concerned. He hadn’t even reacted when Vinney had given them daggers (just in case), which Roman found very strange. Remus normally loved sharp and potentially deadly things. Roman remembered what mamá had told him.

“ **Keep Remus smiling for me and Bianca, my love.** ”

Normally, Roman would know how to make Remus smile. He would show him a gross nature documentary about carnivores, or he would show him the frog he found on the sidewalk, or he would roughhouse with him until Remus was cackling.

But this wasn’t a normal circumstance. Roman didn’t know if they would ever see their mamá again. Roman didn’t think Remus would enjoy a slimy frog right now.

-

The three had stopped at a diner where the servers had weird accents and yelled their orders into the kitchen. Vinney told Roman and Remus that there were lots of diners like this, especially in the southern region of the country. Roman had asked where they were going, and Vinney had said, New York. Remus just hoped it wouldn’t be overwhelming.

Spoiler alert, New York was overwhelming. Roman was loving it as he sat watching the people scuttling to work and gawking at the insanely huge buildings. The city matched his personality. Remus however, thought it was way too extra. The lights were too bright and he witnessed four people almost get run over.

“Are we going to be there soon?” Remus asked. Vinney nodded, too focused on the road to do much more. Roman was still staring out his window. Remus had been mostly quiet the trip, save for a few times, letting Roman talk for him the rest of the trip. It had been boring anyway. America was just a lot of flat land and people yelling. He missed his mamá and his sisters and his town and his country. This camp they were going to had better be worth it.

-

As Roman got out of the car, he was expecting way more than what he saw. There was a giant archway surrounded by trees, but that’s all Roman could see. It was frankly disappointing.

“ **Is this it?** ” Remus said from next to Roman. Roman opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Vinney.

“This is Camp Half-Blood. Pretty much everyone speaks English here along with Greek. You two can definitely read Greek but probably couldn’t speak it. It’s just a half-blood thing. Anyway, ask someone to take you to Chiron. He’ll show you where your cabin is and show you the ropes. I’ll stay here and take the car somewhere.” Now that Roman thought about it, the strange letters on the archway made sense to him. It said Camp Half-Blood. Creative. Remus nodded over at Roman and they entered the camp together.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!! you aren't required to, but leaving a kudos and a comment is much appreciated!!! i love any and all support/constructive critism i get and i try to reply to every comment i see. thank you SO much for reading! have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Roman


End file.
